transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Flight Lessons From a Logician
Orbit of Cybertron(#95RLntNu) The world floats serenely below in remote, golden splendor, most imperfections removed by distance and the obscuration of the enveloping atmosphere, except for that huge, missing chunk in the lower quadrant. The icy vacuum of space is studded with jeweled stars that blaze with unearthly brightness, overshadowed - or overbrightened - by the brightly, golden light of the two suns of this system and the occasional flash of prismatic light from Tria, one of the moons. Upgrading systems and installing a powerful new engine is the relatively easy part. Learning how to adapt to one's new body and operate in an environment you've never worked in before is something else entirely. Thus, with powerful but temporary engines strapped to the patient, Shockwave now stands at the Absolution's deployment bay. Deploying from the massive capital ship is much easier in deep space. Just walk off the deck and you're done. "The artificial gravity extends precisely ten mechanometer from the hull," Shockwave explains. Normally he wouldn't carry out the upgrades and provide the lesson himself, but in this case it's actually important. "You do not need your thrusters yet. Let your momentum carry you out." Triggerhappy shifts a little uncomfortably in the somewhat awkwardly positioned straps, though he isn't the least bit nervous about this. Blowpipe, on the other hand, is. "Must I accompany you?" the Nebulan complains. "Y--" But Triggerhappy cuts him off. "Quit whining already, you're going to have to get used to it one way or another. Might as well start now." And with that, he jumps from the platform but doesn't activate the thrusters just yet, as Shockwave had instructed. Shockwave steps out after Triggerhappy does. His rocket boots propel him just enough to speed him past Triggerhappy. He does not mind Blowpipe's presence, but nor does he acknowledge the Nebulon. "I am certain you are aware of the basic properties of deep space, but I will re-iterate them nonetheless: Unlike near a planet, you do not need to continuously generate thrust to stay aloft. Any movement will send you in that direction nearly indefinitely." Shockwave points down at Cybertron. Though it was always a gorgeous planet, the re-energized planet has added a new aspect to its beauty: thousands upon thousands of lights shining below, marking out entire city-states and habitats. But of course the Cybertronian Commander isn't pointing the planet out because of how pretty it is. "You will notice that Cybertron's gravity does have an impact on us, but as the Absolution was in free orbit, so too are we. We are falling... but not fast enough to ever strike the atmosphere. I have been told one's navigational subroutines are the most disorienting when first installed. Activate them now." The 'momentum' Shockwave had been talking about was quite substantial! Yes, Triggerhappy was aware of the basic properties of outer space. Every member of a space-faring civilization like Cybertronians ought to, anyway! But the sheer amount of it was still surprising, especially if one is accustomed to being close enough to a celestial body that its gravity constantly pulls down on him, causing deceleration to occur much more quickly. The feeling is almost freeing, in a sense, but nerve-wrecking at the same time. "Wh-whoa...okay, I got this." He activates the subroutines upon the commander's words. "Navigating through space is as much mathematics as it is piloting skill," Shockwave explains. For a guy who usually delegates this sort of thing, he's not an absolutely terrible teacher, which is better than one might imagine. "Your navigational program will do much of the work but you must factor its results into your maneuvering. Operating over Cybertron, as opposed to over Earth, as opposed to deep space have differing variables. I have been told that it soon becomes second nature, but until then you will need to practice." Shockwave has to repeat the 'I have been told' line because things like 'gut instinct' and 'intuition' are for lessers. Shockwave points back at the Absolution. "Can you circle the ship?" It's massive so it might take a while. Triggerhappy is not a math guy, so he just focuses on staying on course while letting the subconsciously-operating navigational programming do most of the work. He banks sideways, subroutines plotting the smoothest course around the Absolution and as he begins to traverse it. It's kinda just like 'normal' flying, but without the pull of gravity or friction with the atmosphere. It should be easier, right? Ah, but that just depends on what one is accustomed to. But--the more he flies, the more his navigation systems begin to compensate for the differences. With the added confidence of this, he begins to speed up about halfway around. <> he comments. Fortunately for Triggerhappy, *a lot* of Decepticons are not math guys. Even space warriors have been known to succumb to the classic Decepticon problem of 'being a complete dumbass'. Shockwave considers Triggerhappy to be smarter than most of the rabble, though, so he ought to do fine by comparison. Shockwave flies up with Triggerhappy, slowly moving around the Absolution. Though this deprives them of the view of Cybertron, it's now easier to make out the Sweep patrols and the distant twin stars of Alpha Centauri. Disregarding the compliment, Shockwave simply says, "You will find that navigating around the Absolution with no distractions a far easier prospect than weaving through two armadas firing on one another while Autobot pilots attempt to shoot you down." "Yeah, yeah...I figured." Triggerhappy says as Shockwave warns about space combat. He's not really one for scenic views either, so those go unnoticed for the most part. "But for now I just need to focus on being able to escape whatever trap or base or whatever that Quint's gonna do. I don't know what kind of reinforcements he's going to have--can't imagine Sharkticons being able to fly in space." "Sharkticons cannot fly in space," Shockwave confirms, though with Archaeonix at the helm who knows what modification they've received. "You were aware of the risks when you suggested the plan. Once you've carried it out, your central goal should be to escape his base and set your engines to maximum. We will be able to pick you up." Maybe. "You'll do your best, anyway." Triggerhappy says idly, not really sounding concerned. "I'll get the data back to base one way or another, that's all that matters." he says with determination. The targetmaster banks around a sharp corner. "Hey, I think I'm getting the spin of this." Shockwave doesn't bother confirming that, yes, they'll do their best. There's no secrets here. Shockwave wouldn't mind having a dozen more Triggerhappys in the Decepticon ranks. Strong, tough, clever, and freakishly brave. Who would have thought aiming would be so unimportant? "You should attempt training exercises with other Decepticon space warriors as practice," Shockwave advises. This space flything gets tougher. "Will do, commander!" It's kind of odd, really, maybe even slightly ironic how well Shockwave thinks of Triggerhappy despite his often erratic ways. But, it's true--he may seem like nothing more than another crazy Decepticon, and while he isn't a genius or a scientist, he certainly isn't stupid. As the flight path gets more difficult, the Targetmaster maneuvers past various protruding parts of the Absolution, which serve as obstacles. After a few moments the course eases a bit and he speaks up again. "Blowpipe and I have been keeping track of Outbound, like you said...and uh...let's just say we've noticed he's gotten a little cozier with the Autobots than we'd hoped. Especially that minibot. What's his name? Tailgate, I think." Part of the reason is that 90% of the other Decepticons set the bar low. Real low. Triggerhappy doesn't drool on himself so it puts him in an elite class of warrior. Shockwave has no problems navigating the obstacles, but he's also making a wider arc than Triggerhappy and so doesn't have to worry about them as much. "Attempt jet mode," he commands. "Note that your navigation subroutines will update automatically, but your thrusters will not." Concerning Outbound, Shockwave says, "In your opinion, is there a danger of him becoming a triple agent?" At this, Triggerhappy transforms, hoping the strapped-on thrusters won't slip off. Thankfully, they stick. And actually, it's easier to maneuver in this mode than in biped form, once he's adjusted to it. "Oh, that's better." "Outbound..." he pauses. "I don't know, honestly. It's hard to tell with him. I was hoping you'd be able to make that judgement call better than I could. Blowpipe and I recently saw him talking to Tailgate in the Sahara. He...let the Autobot onto the Triumph, because he was in need of protection from a sandstorm. And he begged pathetically." "I will look into the matter," Shockwave says. "Outbound has willingly had his brain tampered with by myself and Mindwipe. It seems illogical he would do so all for the chance to defect to the Autobots." Shockwave is wondering whether he needs to isolate Outbound and feed him any certain bits of information--like one would with a suspected mole. Unfortunately, Shockwave can't pass the buck onto Contrail since he ok'd the thing. Whoops. "He *may* simply be an effective actor..." "Maybe." Triggerhappy speculates. "Dunno...it's that may part that's got me bothered, Shockwave. The part where we don't exactly know for sure what's going on in his head, and if we just assume the best, we might not be prepared for the worst." "Spy-work often deals in conflicted loyalties," Shockwave replies. "I have not heard any evidence that Outbound is colluding with the Autobots. Thus far he has been forthcoming on his dealings with the Autobots." It's so easy to be consumed by paranoia... especially in the Decepticons! "Eh, you're right." Triggerhappy finally says, not letting it bother him any further. He'd continue to keep track of Outbound, and if the infantrymech started to really believe he was some kind of double agent, he didn't think Shockwave and intel would have any trouble dealing with him. The circuit around the Absolution is just about complete, and Triggerhappy slows to halt with relative ease. "Not bad, eh?" "Satisfactory," Shockwave concedes. The lesson is done for today, but Triggerhappy is welcome to try his luck out in simulated combat if he likes.